At present, the application of a pad or tablet is increasingly wide. Products of a pad or tablet provided by a diversity of manufacturers are exactly similar in both structure and appearance.
In the application, in order to protect a display screen of a pad, a display screen protective cover is always added to the pad, as shown in (A) of FIG. 1. The display screen protective cover can be a folding cover, as shown in (B) of FIG. 1.
However, the existing display screen protective cover provided for the pad mostly aims at protecting the display screen of the pad rather than functioning as displaying.